Messages From the Sky
by Lighty7
Summary: Ever wanted to scream something at your favorite character in a movie? Well now you can! Write a letter to one of your favorite HTTYD characters, even dragons, and they just might write back... check it out! Just something to help me get over my writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so out of shape on my updates, and that is why I need something to get me out of my writers block. So, I am going to do fan messaging. Unoriginal, yes, but it will help me with my writers block and help me connect with you wonderful people. So I'm going to need all the messages you can give. That's right. Is there something you want to say to a member of the gang? Say it!**

* * *

Hiccup walked somewhat sadly down the route to his house. Toothless had abandoned him, yet again, for the company of LightStorm. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his dragon and their beautiful family, it was that he missed flying. Lately Toothless had been hunting. All day, every day for the past week. Sure he didn't have a lot of kids by Nightfury standards, but he had a lot by his standards. Six mouths to feed. That was a start. Maybe the Nightfuries would be more plentiful in the future.

Hiccup's leg slid across some ice, unbalancing him and making him slide the rest of the way down the hill, screaming his lungs off before crashing into a snow bank with an umph.

Yeah. He missed flying.

He climbed out of the snow bank miserably, when something caught his eye. It was white, but it wasn't snow. It was fluttering in the wind like snow, but it was flipping around more than snow ever would.

He tilted his head to the side curiously, wondering what the heck it was. Then, abruptly, it flew right into his hands. Was it some kind of paper? It was whiter than any paper he'd ever seen.

It looked like it had been folded into some kind of envelope. He pulled up a flap, finding another... _paper_ inside. What was it? He pulled it out.

It was folded in half.

Gods, how complex did this have to be?

He opened the paper, finally getting to its content.

_Hiccup,_

_What is wrong with you?! Why don't you just kiss Astrid already?! She made it perfectly clear that she likes you! Gods, grow some balls and kiss her!_

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

Hiccup was astounded. Appalled. Flabbergasted. Embarrassed.

But Astrid was...

she was...

Who sent this?!

Hiccup had a very strange feeling, and he didn't know how to explain it.

And he just... couldn't. He couldn't kiss her because she was too...

Ugh! He couldn't explain it.

Hiccup walked in a storm of his own thoughts up to his house when he bumped into none other than...

"Astrid!" Hiccup said nervously. "Hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi Astrid." Hiccup cleared his throat then tried to walk away to no avail.

"Hiccup? What are you up to now?" Astrid said in her sure of herself, demanding voice that could only be described as Astrid's voice. Hiccup backed away uncomfortably.

"Um nothing. I'm doing- *ahem* I'm just... Just uh... reading. Yeah." He mentally face palmed.

"Oh yeah? I haven't seen you act this nervous since we came back. Are you feeling okay? What are you reading?"

Hiccup felt his face heat up, then he backed away some more, hopefully getting a chance to get away from Astrid.

She was... intimidating. At least right now.

All because of that stupid letter.

While Hiccup was struggling for an answer, Astrid made a leap for the letter in Hiccup's hand. She stuck the landing with the letter in hand. Hiccup tried to protest but she was already reading it.

Once she finished, she looked up unsurely.

"Who wrote this?"

"I have no idea."

"Where did it come from?"

"It fell from the sky."

Astrid sighed, narrowing her eyes at the sky. Hiccup nervously watched his shoes... well... shoe like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Finally after a while Astrid spoke.

"We don't speak of this."

Hiccup nodded, but as she walked away, he felt guilty.

Maybe he should have done something different.

* * *

**So there you have it! Write a letter to... anyone! But do it in reviews. If you send me a message I'll forget about it. This story won't last long, but hopefully it will get me writing again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys new chapter... maybe I'm getting my update speed back :p**

* * *

_-Lightstorm-_

I licked the fidgety, scrambling Lightfury across her wings before she could run off to play with Terrors. Being a mother was insane, intense, terrible... but I loved it.

Sometimes I questioned why I had all these kids in the first place, then I reminded myself that it wasn't my fault.

Sometimes I dreamed that this wasn't real. That I didn't have a family at all, that I had never met Toothless, never got stalked by that ugly, awful dragon that my daughter had killed unintentionally.

Other times I had dreams that Zerelth had killed me that day.

I knew it wasn't real, and I knew that Dot was going need to be prepared for something bigger than me or Toothless, and I was determined to teach her everything I knew.

::Mom! Please let me go! I want to meet them!::

::Meet who?::

::Them! The other Nightfuries! They're coming right?::

::Yes, but not today.:: I scolded, wishing that she would just stay still for once. ::Now sit down and eat your fish.:: I growled.

I'm not going to lie. I am not the nicest of mothers. I expect my offspring to learn from me, and learn well... which is probably a reason that Dot likes Toothless more. They all do. Toothless insists on playing with them... all the time. Which is great. I love to play with them too. But not all the time. They need to learn too.

Then Toothless flew into the cave. Immediately, he was bombarded my tiny reptilian bodies. All six of them. They crawled all over him, everywhere. Places he was ticklish, places that hurt, places he found annoying when they touched, like just in front of his ear flaps.

I snickered, flapping my wings in welcome. Then something flew in.

Something that wasn't a dragon.

I went near the entrance to investigate.

It was some kind of paper that humans wrote on. It looked like it was just folded in half, not wrapped in any particular way. I tilted my head to the side, my ear flaps frilling out in curiosity.

I struggled to get it open, but I eventually did, and I had no idea how to explain how I could read it.

_Toothless,_

_Dude what's up with no time for flying with Hiccup? I mean I know baby nightfuries take a lot of time but come on you can't even take hiccup hunting, or have hiccup bring fish for once so you have time? or does Lightstorm have you in the threat of "Woman Scorn"?_

_Lastly you are still awesome, and Lightstorm no hard feelings if your reading this you and all your kids are also awesome... say hi to Dot, Nightstar, Shade, Sky, Thunder and Lux for me_

_Sincerely,_

_Wielder of the most badass sword that I'm also named after,_

_Ashbringer36_

I recurled in shock. Who wrote this?! I didn't know what this "Woman scorn" was and I had no desire to find out.

I was a _Dragoness_, thank you very much. And I was fairly angry.

::Toothless.:: I thought, almost a growl.

I gestured to the letter with my tail, a not exactly happy look on my face. The letter brought something to my attention as well. Astrid and I hadn't had much flight time recently and I was itching to get out of this cave.

Toothless read the letter with a guilty look in his eye, then looked almost amused.

::I like this person.:: Toothless smirked. I glared at him.

Dot then stole the letter from under Toothless' claws. She read it fast, then asked innocently...

::What is "Woman Scorn"?::

Me and Toothless exchanged looks, then started laughing.

::I really don't know.:: I said, my ear flaps expanded in laughter.

Another letter blew in, landing on the warm cave floor.

I opened it hastily then started reading.

_Dear LightStorm..._

_So how's life with your new blessings? (By that I mean your baby Night Fury hatchlings) I'm sure you've noticed that Hiccup misses flying with Toothless. Maybe you should tell Toothless to go hunting WITH Hiccup, that way they can spent more time with each other :)_

_Oh and say Hi to your hatchlings for me!_

_With Love,_

_From Ellamina ;)_

I liked this one better. Maybe it was because it was addressed to me, maybe it was because it was written by a fellow female. I could smell it. (I know. Weird right?) Dragons know these things.

The point was, I supposed, that I liked it.

::Another one came in.:: I said calmly. ::I think you should read this, Toothless.::

Toothless walked over curiously, craning over my ear flaps. I moved, my tail twitching as I left. When he finished reading, he looked like his mind was decided. He gave a short nod, flexing his wings out.

::I'll take him with me tomorrow.:: He said this just as another letter came in. This one was little. It was small, but I was curious, as all Nightfuries tend to be. And so, I made the biggest mistake of my life by reading it.

_Toothless_

_Have you ever thought about being "more than friends" with Hiccup?_

This one wasn't signed. A growl rose in my throat and my mood changed into slightly okay into infuriated. I burned this letter to a crisp with a spark of my aqua flame, causing Toothless to look at me strangely.

Toothless didn't need to read that. It would create tension and awkwardness between him and his rider and trouble him to a point beyond my help. He would never be the same. I've seen his dreams, read his thoughts. Nothing like that had ever, in all his fifty years, crossed his mind. It was cross-species, and same gender. Nothing good could come out of that anyway. Not like what we had.

Nothing like the six tiny dragons that climbed over their father nonstop driving both him and me insane. I loved it, and I was never going to give it up. Not for anything. Not over my dead body even.

::What was that?:: Toothless asked as Dot and Sky got into a tumbling fight on his head. My expression softened and my wings dropped.

::Nothing.::

* * *

**Okay as you may have noticed, this chapter was only about LightStorm and Toothless. I tried to smush everything in, but didn't work out :/ also if you guys are going to send someone a letter, try to do it in the reviews. It's hard to find if you just send me a PM.**

**Okay, so far this hasn't been that funny right? All dramatic. What do you say that we lighten the mood with letters to Snotlout and letters to Astrid.**

**Please please please send a letter to Astrid, Snotlout, or both! I think Hiccup has a lot on his mind right now.**

**Keep in mind that some letters don't make it to Berk. Think about how far they have to travel across time and space.**

**So remember**

**ASTRID OR SNOTLOUT! OR BOTH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I have been gone for a long time, and I'm really sorry. I promise to be good. I can't tell you why I've been gone, but I hope that you'll forgive me.**

**I have decided that this will be only five chapters long. And... I forgot what number this was. Also guys... you might want to look at the authors note at the end of TLOTLF... **

**I have a feeling that you guys might want to take a look. MUAHAHAHA!**

**So yeah it may or may not be a preview of the much awaited sequel to The Legend of the Lightfury... **

**It may or may not be called The Journey of the Lightfury... And it may or may not feature Dot...**

**OKAY BYE!**

* * *

_~Astrid~_

I somersaulted over two logs before doing a backflip, landing on her feet in perfect stance. Hiccup followed, but with much, much less ease. He jumped over one log easily but tripped over the other, not quite falling to the ground, landing not so neatly.

For once in my life, I was sick of training, training and more training. I wanted a break. I didn't need one, but I wanted one. I wanted to watch Hiccup sketch in his book or lay on the ground watching the clouds roll by or maybe get Lightstorm to hurry up and get out of her cave.

Lightstorm really needed a break. The last time I went in there she looked so tired she was about to pass out. She had been acting very strangely lately.

I looked up at the sky, checking the hour. It was afternoon, close to sunset. Had I really trained for that long? Either way, I was going to take a break.

This was the sixth time that I'd raced the obstacle corse with Hiccup. And then Snotlout finally showed up, closely followed by the twins and Fishlegs.

I had agreed to help Hiccup with his ground training. He needed it... badly. The others kind of joined in, but mostly they were there to goof off or show off. In Fishlegs case, read the book of dragons yet again.

Then something weird happened.

A white unidentified object flew to the ground at my feet. I looked at it closely. It appeared to be something that looked suspiciously like the note that Hiccup had yesterday...

I grabbed it up before anyone could see it. Unfortunately someone noticed.

Hiccup looked at me suspiciously, then paled. He gestured to hide it. Quickly.

And I did.

But it wasn't long before another one appeared, this time directly in front of Snotlout.

"Hey what's this?" He asked in his cocky voice. He had difficulty opening it but when he finally revealed its secrets, he crumpled it up then threw it in a barrel.

"Psshhh. Like I care what people think. I'm top Viking! Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi!" He sang triumphantly, sinking three axes into a target. I quickly climbed into the barrel before anyone else could retrieve the paper.

_Snotlout,_

_Dude, first Astrid, then Ruffnut? MAKE UP YOUR DANG MIND?! And if you want a girlfriend, stop being so dominant. Be nice, if you can. Consider what they feel, and don't be so egotistical (Self-absorbed) or arrogant._

And then I, for the first time in forever, laughed. In fact, I almost died laughing right in that barrel. I laughed for a whole two minutes before I popped my head out of the barrel and looked at the world, still chuckling. Every single teen and dragon in the ring was staring at me.

I threw the note out of the barrel knowing that someone would come read it while I was still in hysterics.

Suddenly, I heard a swoop and a thud. I stopped laughing, popping my head out of the barrel with a questioning look.

Toothless and Lightstorm had flown into the ring, closely followed by their army of munchkins. Finally. I was hoping for some fly time. I smiled, then ran out to see my dragon. She gave an irritated look to Dot, who was jumping around her head and pulling her ear flaps. She seemed to be the only one who was making her mother miserable, and the rest were on Toothless. I thought that was strange, but nevertheless, I climbed out of the barrel, picked up a squirming Dot to hug, and then I scratched Lightstorm's itchy scales.

She purred loudly in my ear while Dot climbed on my head.

As suddenly as the first letter arrived, so did the second one. I climbed on LightStorm's back timidly, ready for the letter to fall into my waiting fingertips. And it did.

I opened it hastily and read:

_Astrid..._

_why in the gods name was it a good idea to actually go swimming in sub zero temperature naked... with Hiccup around... Yes you got out of it, but what if he wasn't calling your name, that would have been bad new bear!_

_PLUS! Those little taps on the lips on Hiccup ain't gunna do squat if you want that relationship to inhanse ;)_

_-Crazy-Shananagins_

My face turned blood red with embarrassment. Considering the condition I was in, washing off seemed like a good idea at the time, and the water temperature was a good point but I was kind of used to it due to me having to live on Berk.

I refused to think of the consequences if he had not called my name. I shivered.

I was immediately confused by the new bear part. There are no bears on Berk... but there may be some in Scotland with our neighbors.

As for the kisses... I agreed... But how in the world was I going to get there?! I just couldn't handle it at the moment since the tension between me and Hiccup was pretty high.

I would save that for a day when he did something crazily amazing. Not that he wasn't already crazily amazing...

I pushed it aside and motioned for LightStorm to shoot the letter out of my hand, and she did so like the beautiful, helpful dragon that she was.

It burned. It was so fun to watch it burn. And Snotlout was getting more letters. It was fun to watch him because the more he got, the more Hookfang burned, the more angry he got. I loved to watch him suffer. And then I caught myself watching Hiccup's face, subtlety smiling. Why was he always so serious lately? He used to be really sarcastic. I found myself missing his constant sarcasm.

Lately he'd been acting like... his father. Not technically bad, but not himself either. I laughed as Hookfang caught Snotlout's butt on fire. And I finally caught Hiccup smiling the way he used to. It was awkward and adorable.

And then I slapped myself.

'Get a hold of yourself, Astrid. You're acting like a love sick Terror in spring.'

As soon as I slapped myself, I caught another letter flying my way.

I quickly opened it.

_Astrid_

_You are super awesome and most definetly in my top 20 favourite characters of all time!_

_So are you annoyed Hiccup won't make a move for you at all? I bet (chuckle) oh well You know you so need to meet the team of Team Fortress 2... it would be hilarious and I'm sure all of them would hate Snotlout just as much as everyone else does... speaking of which I can get some free Dragon Nip to Stormfly if you hit him over the head for absolutely no reason!?_

_Sincerely_

_Weilder of the most badass sword that I'm also named after_

_Ashbringer36_

_P.S - The Ashbringer could so kill Thor!_

I blushed at the first part, but grinned evilly at the last part. Technically there was so much Dragon Nip around on hills, it was insane... but I wanted to fulfill whoever this was's wishes.

I strolled up to Snotlout as he sent some stupid sexist thing and abruptly punched him in the face for absolutely no reason.

"That felt good." I laughed. I had been waiting for an excuse to punch him for a long time.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut said.

I smiled and Hiccup gave me one of those looks that looked like he wanted to smile. But it wasn't a whole smile. My grin subsided. Why was he being so... UGH!

I sighed and gave up. I ran out of the dragon training ring with everyone wondering why I left.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Messages to the twins and messages to Hiccup.**


End file.
